closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Synergistic Software
1st Logo (1988-1990) Nicknames: "The Double-S" Logo: On a black background, we see a rounded rectangle containing two stylized "S"es, overlapping each other, on the left. Next to it is "Synergistic Software", stacked, in a weird-looking font. Above and below are "A" and "PRODUCT", respectively. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Most games do not have the logo at all. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1990-November 1993) Logo: On the marble background, the green marble square (with the right drop-shadow) slides in from the left to the center. The rectangle (in the same texture & shadow as the square) slides up from the bottom and places underneath the square. Six parts of the blue spare slides in with the three from the left & right respectively, places in front of the square, and connects together to make a whole sphere. The shadow of the sphere animates after it connects. The gold/white-graident (with a black border) word "SYNGERISTIC" zooms out letter-by-letter in front of us from the bottom and places it on the rectangle. The sphere then rotates to show the thick white rectangle-bordered lines of the rendition of the North & South Americas on one side and the "S" on the other. When the sphere shows the Americas the first time, the words "WORLD CREATORS" fades in at the bottom of the square as they were etched in. The sphere rotates two-and the half more times before stopping at the middle of the "S" becoming a still Logo. Variant: On the SNES version of Super Battleship, it is already-formed & still on the solid background. Also, the sphere's shadow is more visible. FX/SFX: Effective effects. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Vengeance of Excailiber, it has the synth fanfare. *On the SB (SNES) variant, it has the game's sonar sound. Availability: Extremely rare. The normal, silent, version is seen on Spirit of Excailiber. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (February 18th, 1993-????) Logo: On the black background, we see the red planet with animated red crackles. The white flash caused the planet (with the crackles) to turn blue. The blue word "SYNERGISTIC" appear in front of the planet and shimmers in purple/white/teal-graident. Variant: On The Beverly Hillbillies for the PC, the red planet taktakes place in the starry background with "SYNERGISTIC" (In the same style as before, but slightly enhanced to include the flashing outline) in front of planet. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: The explosion after the flash occurs. Music/Sounds Variant: The TBH version is silent. Availability: Extremely rare. The normal version is seen on the Genesis version of Super Battleship. Scare Factor: Low, because of the flashplosion in the normal version. 4th Logo (1994-????) Logo: The enhanced version of the TBH version of the previous logo. The camera pans left to the planet. The same word fades in and shimmers as usual but reverses. Like the normal version of the previous logo, the white flash occurs. The planet is now blue with green craters & teal crackles, and the word is now red. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: The opening theme with the whooshing sound & the explosion. Music/Sounds Variant: On Carrier Aces and Air Cavalry, the humming is heard with the sound present. Availability: Rare. Seen on Spectre for SNES. 5th Logo (1995) Nicknames: "The 'S' Globe II", "Sierra/Synergistic Combo" Logo: On a black space background, the Sierra Mountain logo zooms in and eases back as "SIERRA" flips in from the screen from the top and bottom and form next to the logo. "A", "N" and "D" fly in from the left, bottom and right respectively and form the word "AND" underneath. The logo then rotates and flies away logo and letter by letter to the top and bottom. As this happens, the "S" globe from the first logo eases in while letters fly in beneath to form "SYNERGISTIC SOFTWARE" below. "PRESENT" scrolls from the logo and appears below. The words burn away and the "S" globe explodes then a spaceship flies by to transition to the intro of the game. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logos and letters flying in and zooming, the "S" globe exploding. The logos part look fine, but as for the explosion, the effects were good for 1995, but it's not anything that has aged well. Music/Sounds: An ethereal twinkling-like tune with bangs and clangs when the logos and letters zoom and fly. An electronic hissing noise is heard when the words burn away on the "S" globe portion and three explosions when the logo blows up. Availability: Seen only on the intro of Thexder 95 on the PC. Scare Factor: Medium, due to the zoom-ins, clangs and explosions, but it's not that bad. 6th Logo (1997) Nickname: "The Sierra/Synergistic/TSR Logo Combo" Logo: On a black space background where a comet flies diagonally from the bottom-left to the top right, a gold three-way logo revolves and eases in towards the screen. It's the Sierra Mountain with "SIERRA" below, the Synergistic logo from the Thexder 95 intro and the TSR logo (the "TSR" in the shield with the dragon forming the "S" and below that is "Advanced Dungeons & Dragons"). When it gets really close, it fades away to the intro of the game. FX/SFX: The comet and the three-way logo revolving. Music/Sounds: Thunder is heard and the revolving noise is heard as the logo gets closer. Availability: Seen only on Birthright - The Gorgon's Alliance on PC. Scare Factor: Low, because of the thunder. 7th Logo (1997) Nicknames: "Sierra/Synergistic Combo II" Logo: On a starry background, the Sierra logo is created by a bright splash. Then it burns down to the Synergistic globe from the last two logos and the copyright info for Smacker video appears below. FX/SFX: The flash and burning. Music/Sounds: Echoed sounds of rumbling. Availability: Seen on Diablo's add-on Hellfire. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:Video Games